Lost a beast (Re-write in progress!)
by angeldemon776
Summary: Tamriel has lost a great beast. A Necromancer Warlord. Ancient and unmerciful to those he targets, his immortal self has been transported to the realm of Mass Effect by his Queen, Azura. Sensing something amiss she sends him in, alone but for a couple: Selia and Musera. The two of them assist the Argonian until he regains his bearings. (Horror, sex, gore, swearing, offesniveness
1. Unslaad Krosis

(A/N well, here we go. My story of my Argonian Dovahkiin Brutus, Necromancer and all around fucking maniac. I know, alot of this might not be canon but canon comes to me to die a horrid death. Alot of this is my head canon and it is what I'm going with. Please tell me what you think of this story, I will update when I get more motivation. Thanks for lasting even past this AN if you did.)

Some had said he was the Dark Lord of Necromancey, others that he was the last Dragon Lord, some just called him the Dovahkiin. Others knew him as a brother, as a friend, rarely a lover. His methods while grim, had improved many lives even if some may damn him. To some, his name was Zeymah, Death Dealer, Slayer of the King Killer, Ransacker of Windhelm, Thalmor Bane. To those that cared, to those he loved, to those who knew, his name was Brutus. Though some wouldn't recognize his changed form. The Argonian Ex-Assassin and Dragonborn was changed in his long life in Skyrim, from a mainstay Argonian, plantigrade, normal human body type and swimming tail. However, the long years in Skyrim caused his body to undergo the metamorphisis every Argonian went through in their long times in areas.

His feet changed to Digitigrade, toes morphed and enlarged to three large splayed out ones on each foot for better walking in the mountains and uneven land in Skyrim and his tail grew longer, thickened in muscle and grew a bladed end for defense. Teeth grew longer, jaw enlarged, eyes got keener, throat deeper, muscles grew much more and his hearing was more acute. Sure, he could still swim, but he was more designed now for running long distances over uneven land. His hands grew as well, claws grew and could retract, scales grew far tougher and moved to better protect him. Far different from what most had remembered of him. As well as this, his spirit changed. All the dragon souls he'd accumulated through the decades had changed him. He could absorb their power but such a power came with price. Immortality, change in body structure and capability, the moods of the Dovah. That want, that _NEED_, for domincance for the shouts to the sky, for claws to rend flesh, it took much concentration and training in order to keep himself from tearing someone in two.

Meditation with Paarthurnax had tempered his desire.

Training with Odahviing in the form of an Argonian had kept him sharp.

Training with Durnehviir he'd learned new tricks for his Necromancey, took the undead dragons understanding into him.

That was long ago though.

Now, he travelled. That's all. Travelled. Been to long since he'd last fought. How he _ached_ to swing his sword into someone again, how he _yearned_ to tear out their hearts. He needed a fight, a war. That's what he'd been bred for. That's all his parents wanted, him to be a war machine bred to destroy the Dunmer people, men women and children no matter the age. That's what caused him to kill them. What also caused the accidental death of his 6 year old baby sister, Tvari.

Baby Tvari, years younger than he and yet had a heart of gold. Bright eyed, whip smart, loved to paint and sing. Gardening was her favorite, she disliked harming little animals and did so only when needed though Brutus did the most hunting.

But, even with all that she had going for, their parents had other plans.

Brutus' ancestors once were slaves. Pushed to unending torment by their masters or used for experiments. Brutus' grandmother used for .. carnal desires. Grandfather used as a rock breaker and when he outlived his usefulness was fed to warbeasts.

Brutus apparently had a brother who was taken right from the egg and used as a slave from day one.

Died at age 12.

Such a fact made Brutus and Tvari's parents hate the Dunmer and most elves.

Then, their newsest son was born stronger than most baby Argonians and when hatched he immediatley had a blade in his hand , received from the nearby table, and was inspecting it with such fascination. It didn't take long for him to be swiping at targets and taking their wooden limbs. He'd began to succumb to their teachings. His magic was powerful, he learned so quick!

His arms were powerful, eyes quick, mind sharp, tongue capable of bearing lies and deceit.

He was near pefect, he'd been brought Dunmeri targets and he'd slaughtered them relentlessly.

Then his baby sister, Tvari, was born.

She'd taken to arts and crafts much more than anything her brother did. She didn't enjoy weapons and while she thought magic interesting, she didn't want to learn it. Instead, she took to painting and music!

She perplexed Brutus for such a time. Then, he warmed upto the hatchling. The two were opposite in color, he black as night and her as white as the snow outside their home. He spent time with her, she gave him an escape from the constant combat and actually made him smile. He loved his baby sister and began to see what his parents were doing to him. When he had enough of his parents, when he wanted Tvari to have a better life and for him to protect her, it all came down to that fateful night.

The one he'll never forget.

A day of unending sorrow.

Unslaad Krosis.

* * *

_Brutus stalked with the hunting bow infront of him, he was looking for his mother next. Then he'd take his sister and run away. Far away! His baby sister wanted to be an artist and a painter and a bard, she wanted to be so much and he'd be _DAMNED_ if anyone stopped himfrom helping her be as such!_

_A noise caught his attention and he turned and fired ..._

_Right into baby Tvari's heart. The world was dead to him. The bow was enchanted with soul drain, she'd be taken into his soul gem meant for his father. Dropping the bow and running forward to catch the baby Argonian that fell back crying and gasping in pain as the arrow went clean through. Putting pressure on the wound Brutus cried, shook, he wanted to help so desperately. He tried to heal her, his magic wasn't strong enough. "Brother, why? Why? I wanted to..." _

_"I know baby I'm so sorry." He cried, his eyes leaking tears onto Tvari's silken dress which was once pure white as her innocence and now stained red with theblood of his deed. Gods, why? "I'm so sorry! So sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, not you, please don't go stay with me!" Tvari gasped a pained cry, the healing magic only prolonged her suffering "I love you..big brother. No matter what. Please don't get hurt. Paint a good picture for me?" She'd loved painting with her big brother, he was her best friend in the world. Whenever she'd get sad or just want someone to play with she could come to him. Always. He'd always put down what he was doing to swing her around and play hide and seek or paint a picture, she loved when he'd play the flute in order for her to sleep. Why did he do this? Brutus' mouth hung, he wanted to say something. ANYTHING! He wanted to tell his baby sister not to leave. 'Just a moment longer! I can heal you!' he wanted to scream 'Please baby sister don't leave! Don't leave me!' he wanted to shout. Instead all that came out was a small squeak, a pitiful noise as baby Tvari's soul entered his gem. His tears coated the stained dress, once so beautiful now tainted. Now ruined by innocent blood and tears of the gods damned. Closing his mouth and lowering his head to his sisters now dead body he let out a heave, chest collapsing and expanding as he growled deeply, hot breath causing steam from his mouth in the cold Dawnstar air. He roared, gods did he roar. _

_He screamed, he cried, he shouted, he ranted and raved. He'd have his head! He'd have that bastards head! _

_He placed Tvari down and covered her and ran off to find his BASTARD of a father and when he did, the sight would make Molag Bal smile in pride. Blood splattered, spine snapped, limbs torn and muscle devoured, head bent in all the wrong ways and eyes leaking disgusting fluid. Refuse coating the frail scaley Argonian's body, smeared all over him as his hateful son clawed and slammed and cried and roared. A wretched crunch and spurt filled the room as Brutus ripped the heart of his father out, held it upto the twin moons which shone brightly and mockingly upon Brutus. "On this day, I swear my vengeance on them. On those who dare harm the innocent and those who'd dare try to breed their children as machines! I swear it! Hear my plea, Daedra! Aedra! ALL OF TAMRIEL! Take my offering of blood and hate and grant me the power to wreak my anger upon those who dare! Empower me!" With that last, he bit into the heart, eyes glazing over, red replacing the bright blue that they once were and his once tearful voice now manic with desire of death and an absolutely gut wrenching unholy laugh sounded from him as he roared, arms spreading and left hand still gripping the heart of his slain father tight, blood cascading down his arm and nude form as he sealed the deal with the devils and angels, no longer was he the young kind Argonian teen. _

_He was now Brutus. _

_That's all he is. The dealer of brutal torment and punisher of those who wrong his code. _

_Tamriel knew only two greater beasts, Mehrunes Dagon and Alduin the World Eater. Brutus would make them both tremble should they cross his path. 'For now though,' he thought 'I must bury my baby sister.' his adrenaline was waning as he picked up the young girl and dug her a grave crafting her as good a casket he could and burying the girl. When he was done, the hole was still not filled in. he stood next to the small wooden box ... and fainted as his adrenaline finally wore off. Tomorrow he'd begin his new life._

* * *

That was over 4 centuries ago. He shook his head and sighed as he continued his long walk, a sound distracted him though and he was frozen solid before an Altmeri Vampire appeared with a toothy grin on his face. "Let's see if this turns you into the pile of blood I want." Brutus would've growled if he hadn't been bloody frozen. The Altmer used a conjuring spell though it was reversed, instead of the puddle of blood the vampire wanted all he got was the dissapearance of Brutus and an empty space.

Tamriel lost a beast that day, what else would receive it's doom or savior?


	2. Meet the crew

He spawned in the middle of an arena. A blood soaked, body strewn arena. That's not what was strange, it was the creatures chanting and calling for more blood. He couldn't recognize some, humanoid obviously.

They ranged from four-eyed creatures, to blue-skinned tentacle headed females, to avian beasts, to creatures wearing odd suits and some creatures looked like Argonians on enhancers. "What the hell is that thing?" He heard. "Don't know, kill it!" _'You are obviously a contributer to the sciences.'_ He glared when he saw one of the four-eyed beasts charging and stood still for a moment before raising his hand and unleashing a torrent of lightning bolts that danced along the creatures body, stopped his movement, and cooked him from the inside out. When Brutus stopped so did the crowd. They stared dumbfounded at the steaming corpse of the beast then fixed their gazes upon Brutus who rose his hands to his sides, spread his fingers and roared "Who is next to the slaughter? Zu'u los Dovahkiin! Meyz wah dir!" The crowd roared once more in a returned and refueled vigor as more enemies came out. A four-eyes, a extremely odd burnt looking creature, a human and one of the Avians.

"Aww that's it? Four? Am I not worthy?" He looked up at one of the larger creatures and pointed "You! Come down here and give me a real fight! Zu'u laan sos ahrk dinok!" The beast grinned showing his black teeth as he jumped into the ring. Now he'd gotten a better look of the creature.

_'Oh. Fuck me in both ears.'_

The beast was massive, larger than even he but .. thousands of pounds. Eyes as red as his own and showed experience. "I'm going to enjoy getting in that head of yours, beast. But, I want you for last big boy. _Iiz!_" The beast froze solid in a block of ice and the others charged to their fate.

The four eyes had his optics plucked straight from the skull, he collapsed to the ground writing in pain as his sockets squirted blood. The burnt creature charged stupidly and received a deflecting blow and then a head butt and a grab of the jaw, the teeth were sharp but dragons were worse so he could manage. He'd been eaten alive after all. He ripped the jaw out from the creature's skull and clawed it's face. It too fell screaming and soon died.

The Avian took a different approach and circled the Argonian who mimiced his opponent, features hidden under the hood and still looked relatively human due to his most outstanding features hidden by a glamour "Come to die, creature. Zu'u los Dovahkiin! Zu'u Brutus!" The avian couldn't understand him and swiped with his talons which were dodged and returned with a snapped arm, broken at the elbow and a deep inhale after Brutus grabbed his neck, eyes glowing as he glared at the submissed creature "Zu'u los hin in." The words made the creatures eyes widen as they locked sights, Brutus delved the creatures mind and took all the information he could then shouted "_Rii Vaaz Zol!_" The stadium once again was silent as the Turian's soul was ripped from his body, the energy screaming before it entered under the cloak and the corpse rose with a groan "Mmmaaassstterr..." The corpse bowed it's head and Brutus pointed at the human "Kill!" In no time, the undead was all over the human tearing into it with tooth and talon, flesh ripped and blood squirting before it fell silent, a blue ball of energy left Brutus' hand and entered the humans destroyed body, it too rose. "Fight for me." The Krogan rose from his icey trap and stared at the corpses and then their master.

"What in the hell are you?" Brutus tilted his head and smiled, visible under the hood which was unnerving to the Krogan even now "I am Many." The statement was true, he'd absorbed an incountable number of Dragon souls into him in his long years as Dovahkiin and after he killed Miraak, which honestly he wasn't happy about, all the souls had left Miraak's own and entered Brutus'. Hudreds. Thousands. Many. A legion of dragons. A few humans in the crowd seemed to stiffen at the answer and he heard _"I am legion for we are many" _or something close, then he heard the word 'bible' but brushed it off as he mentally ordered his thralls to attack the Krogan, they had no regard for their own unlife and attacked with the ferocity and strength of a rabid animal and made the Krogan grunt as he slapped the torn up human away who groaned and rushed again while the turian's head was smashed, he collapsed to ashes.

Brutus on the other hand, watched. He smiled as he crossed his arms and he could hear someone approaching from behind. _'Stealthy as a beached whale.'_ He thought to himself and turned on the Asari and flung a fear spell in her face, the blue woman froze on the spot, eyes widened like saucers and she dropped her flimsy shiv and dropped to her knees then side and curled up, bawing her eyes out as she looked upon Brutus as the most wretched and fearful creatures in the known universe. She screamed in absolute terror as Brutus took a step closer and grabbed her forehead, magic pulsing through her and pulling her memories out leaving her as a pale husk. Along with the memory was her soul which entered another black gem on his belt.

Turning as the Krogan charged, battered and bloody, and roared at the Argonian Necromancer. Brutus charged forth and roared in equality to the Krogans as they rose hands and locked them together pushing against eachother as they growled and glared into eachothers eyes, Brutus with a manic grin on his scaley face "You're good. I'll give you that. But I'm also going to take your head!" The Krogan snarled at Brutus' threat and pushed harder though his opponent stayed right where he was holding the giant in place "I admire your strength, you don't give easily. You'd be a good thrall!" Brutus blinked at the hard headbutt he'd received and the distraction was all that the Krogan needed to pick the Argonian up and toss him against a far wall forcing him tof all in a heap with a groan "Oh fuck you so hard. That wasn't fair." Brutus got to his knees, one up and glared at the Krogan "I want that cloak off, I want to see your face!" Brutus cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before bowing his head ever so slightly "As you wish." The Argonian undid the cloak and pulled it off as he stepped forward allowing the Krogan to get a good look at him.

Adorned with Ebony armor as black as night, as if made from the night scene itself, and eyes a burning red. Just like Alduin's. His scales as black as the armor he wore, a pale grey color to his underscales. On his left hip on a belt were two filled black soul gems and one empty. Meant for the Krogan. On his right was a Daedric sword and on his back was Mephala's Ebony Blade. The gift he'd received long ago. The lower part of his armor had a flowing black robe with navy trim, the robe went to just above his knees. He wore ebony pants and under all of the armor was enchanted quilted armor and chainmail.

"Satisfied?" Brutus stepped forward, digitigrade feet giving him a height advantage over the Krogan and his tail was _massive_. Muscular, a spade like blade end at the tip, and heavily scaled but also covered in ebony slats to protect it. The Krogan eyed Brutus up and down "I've never seen anything like you before." The Krogan and the Argonian circled eachother, the latters claws out and hands flexing as he held his Daedric sword in his right hand and an ice spell in the other."Nor I you. You're new, that's for sure. However, new or not, you're an opponent. One I plan to take." The Krogan charged first and was side-stepped by Brutus but not before the sword cut across its targets neck causing him to grunt, when he turned Brutus was on the offensive. Several stabs and slashes caused grievous gashes and deep wounds in the Krogans skin, an ice spell was casted and slowed his movement followed by a paralytic spell that held the Krogan in place, very concious, as Brutus approached and looked the beast in the eye "Hin sil los ungol, Krogan." Were the last words the Krogan ever heard as Brutus placed his hand to the foreplate on his head pulled the soul out and into his gem.

The krogan was dead, it collapsed under its weight and landed with a heavy thud.

The crowd around him was silent in awe as Brutus walked around the ring and spread his arms nodding his head slightly with a grin, a challenge in his tone "Anyone else? I'm bored out of my mind and want more!" His challenge was met by a set of doors swinging open, a Quarian woman stepping out, arms crossed and silvery eyes fixed upon Brutus' who spun the sword once in his hand and rolled his shoulders "Oh this'll be interesting."

"You won."

Aaaand a loop was thrown. Right in Brutus' general direction which he failed to jump over, around, under, or through.

Brutus blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Five times. "Excuse me?"

"You won. This here arena? I set it up to see who would be strong enough to be worthy of my crew. You're the only one with the abilities you've shown and are immensely powerful from what I've seen. I'd say you're more than worthy."

"That's it? Win a contest and win a place on a spaceship?" He'd learned of his where-a-bouts from the souls he'd taken and was still wrapping his head around it. "I'm not bitching but I also have no _fucking clue_ who you are."

"Selia'tayz Vas Black Watch."

"Jarl of Windhelm. Brutus Death-Dealer." Brutus wasn't techincally lying, he killed Ulfric and absolutely destroyed most of his comrades (Save for Laila Law-Giver, she he could stand and actually respected. Riften was prosperous thanks to his support.) and essentially took the throne for himself which benefited the people of Windhelm (most of them) and gave him a good rooting area for his activities. It wasn't until Lord Harkon reared his head that he actually left the lavish place and gave the rule to another , Skald he believed the man was, and made sure that the new Jarl maintained order and left him with a good stock of ores, ingots, and gold.

"Brutus, hmm?" Selia walked closer as the Argonian held his blade out but he wouldn't attack. This was his chance of actually _going somewhere._ The Quarian inspected the odd creature before her as she circled him slowly, a confident step in her gait. _'Oh this woman is going to drive me nuts. I love her already.'_

Sucker for pain, Brutus most certainly is.

"You certainly fit your name." The Quarian stopped infront of her quarrel and leaned in close reaching a hand up to slowly stroke his scaley face. "Certainly what I need."

"I can give you more than my blade, mistress." Brutus grinned softly leaning into the hand, nuzzling it softly as he kept his eyes on the Quarian's. He could see that she giggled silently "Already so submissive, dear?" That accent. _GODS_ the accent drove him wild and he grinned even more, teeth bared as he chuckled "I can take control if you wish. Show you what I can do." The Quarian quickly found the weakness of every Argonian, scratch just behind the jaws. Her three fingers scratched just at the right spot causing Brutus' eyes to flutter softly and breath a growling breath "Or I can let you take a ride."

"Hmm," Selia rose a brow slightly and leaned in, mask brushing against the argonains scales as she nuzzled her faceplate into his neck "maybe. For now though, I'm offering you a position on my ship. You'd be an excellent addition." She pulled away making Brutus mentally groan _'Oh you teasing bitch.' _With a huff Brutus stood straighter and tilted his head for a moment before placing his closed right fist over his heart and bowing his head "Command me." Selia smiled triumphantly and took Brutus' hand in her own two and pulled him to her, mouth piece of her mask pressing against his chin as she looked into his blazing red eyes. In response to the pull Brutus' free hand found her rump and gave an appreciative squeeze _'Daaamn...'_ his mind thought appreciatively "I'll do more than that big boy. Follow me, you can meet the crew on the ship." Brutus followed dumbly as he looked the Quarian up and down taking in her figure and suit appearance.

Grey suit, robe-like, a hand-cannon strapped to her thigh, a tight blue cloth wrapped around her left thigh, hood over her head, _'wiiiide hips'_ Brutus' mind thought as he bit his tongue to keep himself from talking and looked up and ahead. _'Pirate? Maybe. Got 'pirates booty' for a blood eternity that's for sure!'_

"Thanks." Brutus stopped dead froze as every bit of his body urged his to break his own snout. He hadn't realized he'd been speaking aloud. Selia laughed as she turned and crossed her arms, leaning on her right leg and rose a brow "Booty for an eternity, hmm?"

"I hate my own bloody mind." He could hear the dragons within laughing like they'd never laughed before...not unlikely honestly.

"I wasn't complaining."

"I bloody fuck well am. About my mind, not your body. I've yet to meet a woman such as you even in my long centuries of life. I'll say this only (yeah right) once, damn you and your body woman."

"Only once? Oh don't lie to me." With that she stepped up and held both of Brutus' hands once again _'Aw shit.'_ and slid them back gasping slightly when Brutus gripped her cheeks kneading them softly "You're likely to say it more than once. I love that look in your eye."

"As I do your own. You tease of a woman." Brutus' powerful fingers were sliding inward, to between her thighs causing a soft 'mmm' sound from Selia "Maybe if you prove yourself to me, I could be more than a tease."

"Even when you're so damned good at it?"

"Mmmhmmm." Selia smiled under her visor and stroked the Argonians chin "Enough for now, we need to get to the ship. Maybe, just maybe, you'll get some of me later. Maybe."

_'I'm already in pain.'_

Not Pirates but not bandits either. Which he was thankful for. They operated similarly to how Brutus did, kill said pirates and bandits and take all they own and sell what's useless. _'I'm home!'_ Brutus repressed a grin as he stood in the middle of the conference room. Around him was the ground team.

A pair of quarians, one male and one female.

An Turian female.

An Asari.

A Human male.

A Krogan male and a Krogan female.

The Quarians both wore navy blue suits, visors almost completely black though he could see their eyes.

The Turian had no facepaint, a Bareface by Turian lingo. Untrusted to them. Dark red armor and bright green eyes.

The Asari was scarred. Old and experienced. Dark blue skin that matched her eyes. Everywhere Brutus went she glared. _'Already?'_

The human had a small mohawk of red hair with an equally red beared. Sunny, _'You remind me of Erik.'_ The memory of the young Nord made Brutus mentally smile.

The Krogan male wore heavy green and brown camo armor, a green headplate and dark green eyes. _'lucky.'_ the female was opposite. Orange plates, eyes, and armor. _'And everything burnt down.'_

"I'd make a comment but I'd rather not die first 35 minutes I'm here. _Zu'u los surrounded naal dilos kendov. Dii gluus_." Selia rose a brow "What did you say?"

"I forget you don't speak the language I do. I said I'm surrounded by deadly warriors, my luck. I'm saying I have the luck of a disease-ridden Argonian."

"I see. Welcome to the family. The team can make introductions."

"I have a feeling a few already wish my head on a spike." The Asari grunted once at that "I was correct."

"Just not used to seeing someone like you is all." The human chuckled "I've heard that before and got impaled. Forgive me for not immediatley trusting your words."

"You'll get used to it." One of the Quarians shrugged "My name's Kinar Vas Black-Watch. This is my sister, Mali Vas Black-Watch." The Quarian woman bowed her head and Brutus glanced at Selia "Similar mid and last names. Family?"

"No, Vas means crew of, and Black-Watch is the ships name. We aren't related, even closely." Selia chuckled and after a moment Brutus glanced at the Turian "Solas is my name. I'm a Sniper." _'Straightforward.'_

"Name's Ghurdak," stated the Male Krogan "I'm a Vanguard. I handle the front-line engagements for the crew."

"My name is Musera." The Krogan female was next, her voice was smooth. Lacked the hostility of the males. "I'm a Vanguard as is my brother." _'All the families.'_

"Name's Tara. I'm an adept. That's all you need to know." The Asari said next with finality.

"Name's Tyler, good to meet you. I'm an engineer and a pyromaniac." He smiled. _'I fuckin' knew it!'_

"Quick and straight forward." Brutus rose a brow slightly as he and Selia locked eyes again "Anyone ever drink a beer and take sticks out their asses once in awhile?" The human laughed "Eh on shore leave sure."

"Omega's not a good area for such shore leave I'd wager." Brutus shrugged before Selia asked him "Brutus, what was it you were doing back there? Biotics are blue you were slinging the rainbow."

"You don't know about magic?" The Argonian's jaw hung slightly "I was casting a fear spell on the Asari, which is why she crumpled and cried, I brought back the Human and Turian with my necromancey and I pulled the Krogan's soul out with a special soul tear."

"But you were speaking."

"A Shout. I can project my voice and power into a Thu'um. An ancient magic that focuses not on hand motion or body motion but the users voice. That language I was speaking earlier is what the Thu'ums are consisted of: Dovah." Selia frowned slightly behind her grey faceplate "Dovah?" Brutus blinked "Dovah means Dragon. I am what's called a Dovahkiin, Dragonborn. Oh to Oblivion, stand still." Brutus stepped forward with a large stride and held Selia's shoulders and moved his head to where the tip of his nose was against Selia's helmet and a stream of gold and blue energy flowed into her, a gasp rising as she held onto Brutus' wrists and took his understanding into her. She understood now. She knew his history in an instant, like an Asari mind meld. Standing back a few steps Brutus crossed his arms "I've given you my understanding of _Dovah Zul_, Dragon Language. You know my history now. What happened to me for four centuries. You understand now?" Selia nodded slowly "That's...alot to take in. You're not even from this dimension.."

Tara frowned glaring a moment at Brutus then looking at Selia "What just happened?"

"Brutus isn't bluffing. What he just did was like opening a book and having all the words fly into you. I'm still sorting through it but Brutus is, apparently, a Necromancer. Someone who revives the dead for his use."

"Saying it like that makes me sound like a Necrophile. I revive my enemies to fight for me, I revive innocent people as their time has yet to come. They don't deserve death, not when they're young. Old, they've lived their lives." Selia frowned behind her visor looking down at the ground then up at Brutus "But I saw-"

"Don't. I know what you saw, I let you see it. I don't want it repeated. I did what I did and I'm not proud. Atleast I gave her peace." Obvious to only the two, he was speaking of his baby sister. After so long of having her in his gem he begged Azura to take hr into her realm. After Brutus cleared the star for the Daedra, she took Tvari in and let Brutus visit his baby sister. Every now and then he'd receive letters. "I understand. Your magic could be unbelievabley useful to us, I'm more than proud to have you aboard, Brutus." Selia stepped forward, a smile on her hidden face, and shook the Argonians hand who smiled back "Thank you. Where will I set up?"


End file.
